Angel Tears
by sexxinekochan
Summary: She had lived a perfectly normal life despite being a mutant blood, now she and her friends are gonna play game. A very dangerous one at that! Will her life ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Angel Tears

Ch.1

AN: eeee so me and my bff Yuki made this and were so proud! Yuki is gonna write the next chapter! Im so proud! No flames plz! I hope you like it!

You are Sakura Kokoro and you have just discovered your fatally wounded pegisus lusus. You uck your wings in to land, "mom!" rainbow tears streaked her pretty face.  
"im sorry my kawaii angel." She whispered, cuz that was her pet name 4 her daughter, "he finally kielled me after years." And then she died.

Sakura didn't know how long she was by the corpse of her dead lusus. But all she knew was that she was never gonna be okay again and that was when she finally slit her wrist.

She was almost dea when she was discovered by Sollux and he realized that he was in love with her, so he kissed her and asked her what was wrong and she told her.

"I promuse you that I will avenge your lusus!" he said is with man;y conviction and Sakura couldn't help laughing cuz h was so geeky but she kissehim ecause she loved him and then they went back to her hive

He helped her settle down because she had been through such a bad thing today. They cuddled in bed that night.

When Sollux woke up he was amazed at her beauty, her pretty blonde hair and and big boobs made her look more innocent! When she woke up, she looked at him and he was amazed because her eyes had changed from the dull grey they were to a bright pink.

"what happen to ur eyes?" he asked.

She looked puzzled, "OHHH my eyes changed colors! Last night I was sad but now im happy nya~!"

He nodded and pet her neko ears, "do you want pancakes?"

"hai!"

Then he made her pancakes and they ate them, but suddenly Sakura got a message from Aradia saying she wanted to meet up.

"Who is it?" Sollux asked

"It's Ardia and she sayws we need to meet up immidietly, desu!" she announced.

"R u gonna go?" sollux asked.

"Of course, it would be mean of me to ignore Aradia-chan!"

And then she left to go see aradia.

AN: ohhhhh suspense! The next chapter should b up soon! Hope to see you read this again 333333


	2. Chapter 2

Angel Tears

Ch.2

AN: SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe look how speedy quick Yuki-chan was! Isn't she amazing!?

Whe sakura got two teh place were aradia said to meet her at it was dark and quiet and aradia was flowting there in the middle "what waz it that you wanted aradia-chan?" sakura inquyered tilting her head, making her look like one of those cute moe girls in the anime. "i brought you here because im going to kill you" aradia said boringly. sakura gasped. "kill me?! doshite?" sakura asked. "because i hate you and you stole solux." aradia said still sounding dead. sollux glared at her "sont u dare touch a hair on my dmatespits head you bitch.i chose her over you" he shouteded. "no sollux" said sakura sadly "i can take car of this" and she sad smiled at him and sollux looked sad too but then he looked angry again "don't die" he said and sakura nodded. "i dont wanna hurt you aradia-san" she say but aradia didnt listen and instead let out a beam of pwers through her hand that she got from being dead and she shot it at sakura. sakura doged the power beam and her skirt flew up to reviel her cute panties. sollux blushed at her pantsu but sakura didnt notice because now her sycotic split personality came out and her eyes turned read aradia didnt looked surprised because her expresion never changed and salura came running at her and then flew like aradia but sakura could fly because she had wings from being one of the rare sky dwelling trolls. she flew up with her wings and let out an even more powerful bean than arafias shoot from both her hands and it knocked aradia back. sakura laughed insanely "hahahahahahahahahahaha you could never kill me you dumb baka slut" but aradia ingored her and tried to hit her again but it missed. sakura jumped up to avoyed the beam and jumped behind aradis and then hit her from the back really hard with her beam that made her eyes glow rainbow and she though she won so she started to walk to sollux again and became unevil but she didnt see aradia get up. sollux saw aradia and screamed to sakura "WATCH OUT!" but it was 2 late andaradia hit skura. sakura feel down and started bleeding rainbow blood. she was a muntant. aradia laughed hollowly as sollox ran to sakura with tears n his eyes. "no sakura you cant die!" he cried and sakura smiled and cryed "gomenesai... daisuki." she said and died. sollux cryed over his matesprits. she was even beautiful and perfect when dead. but then her lusus apreaed as a spirit and bend down next to her dead daughter body. "live my kawaii angel she said and sakuras body started to glow and then she opened her eyes alive. sollux was so happy he hugged and kissed her and they would have done the hentai right there but aradia was still there so sakura got up and all the blood and scratches was majicly gone. "how r u alive?" aradia asked but sakura didnt anser she just shot her most powerful powers yet at aradia and insignerated her. sakura also had the power to kill ghosts so now aradia was really dead and could never try to pull apart her and sollux again like the lovewrecking bitchslut she was. sollux and sakura loved eachother so much.

AN: ohhh yay happy ending XDDDD next ch. Should be u[ soon ! I wonder what will happen next :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD hehehe see u soon! Plz post nice reviews ty for reading nya~


	3. Chapter 3

Angel Tears

Ch. 3

AN: hi guys this is destinii-chan look guys I made another chapter hehehe! You shold all be sure to give nice advice unlike the meanie mean reviews I got DDDX I worked super hard and spend HOURS on this one!

After the battle, Sollux and Sakura went back to her hive and wondered why her lusus and been ther. Suddenly Sakura stood up "Sollux have you ever filled a bucket?" Sullx blushes bight yellow "no have you?"

"No I habnt! We shuld have the sex!"

Then Sollux said no because his lusus would be sad but Sakura pouted and they were so in love they did the sex.

The next morning after the sex Sakura tried 2 make waffles butt she burned them and cruied "nyaaaa I can't do anything right!" She pouted and then Sollux ate them anyways and told her they were good bcuz he luvea her enogh to tell her her shitty burnt waffles r great.

Sakura began to talk to her moirail and it seemed like he was having a big emergincy! So she decided she wud go see him and kissed Sollux gufbye.

When she got to her moirail karkats hive she gave him a big hug but the. Noticed the worry in his eyes.

"What wrong karat?" She questioned.

"Gamzee has Gone crazy again!" And the he cried bcuz gamzee was his matesprite and he rlly loved him!

Sakura frowned, "don't worry, I will find ur matesprit!" And the she left karkat to go find gamzee

She went down the stairs carefully and then she saw the spirit of her lusus.

"Mama!" She cried, and then told her what was happening.

"Do not fear my kawaii angle, I will pretect u from the kowai clown!" And then the two of them set off together on the hunt!

AN: see mama is back! I wonder what will happen next? Nex chpr is by YUKI-chan!


End file.
